Hate Between a Pianist and a Violinist
by BlueSkiesandHockeyMinds
Summary: Tighten your bows and polish your instruments its time to play. And the orchestra has prepared a emotion filled peace for you all. But behind the scenes is where all the drama and romance is between a certain pianist and Violinist.Rated M. Austria/Prussia
1. Hatred Through Sections

_Okay just a new story for all of you!_

_**Characters: Austria(Roderich), Prussia(Gilbert) & others**_

_**Rated: M**_

_Enjoy:  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>They all waited.<em>

_And waited.._

_and waited._

All members of the orchestra sitting in their assigned seats. Everyone except one. Their first chair violinist and soloist Gilbert. Gilbert considered himself to be the best thing since sliced bread. Which one dark haired-piano-playing-Austrian would strongly disagree with.

"Can't we just start without him!" The Austrian called from his rightful place in front of the Steinway Grand Concert Piano. He had one just like it if not the same at home.

"You know we can't do that Roderich." The conductor said plainly as he flipped through his music on the stand in front of him.

The irritated Austrian crossed his arms in frustration. It was true they couldn't start with out him and he was only five minutes late.

"Can't we just play through it and just skip his part? It's really not that big of a deal," Roderich added.

The concert hall doors opening wide, "And skip awesomeness? I don't think so my very non-awesome friend!" The voice echoed through out the enormous concert hall. The pale silverette emerging from the shadows. His entrancing crimson eyes (contacts or not) exposed to the florescent light.

A few of the female violinist's and violists giggling and gasping in amazement like school girls at the sight of him. Roderich rolled his eyes at them, confused by Gilbert's immense stupidity and how full of himself he was.

Gilbert quickly got to the stage setting his case on the lower level. Unpacking in a matter of minutes, his music in hand, as he climbed the 7 stairs to the stage. Quickly making his way to his seat, pulling out his crisp-clean music and setting it on his stand. His glossy two-toned Stradivarius resting on his knee.

"Look what finally showed up," Roderich said irritation prominent in his voice.

Gilbert turned around and stared at him for a moment. "Oh Roderich i didn't notice you were here. Ya know you being in the far back and all." Gilbert smiled turning around facing the conductor."So what are we starting with? Rondo Alla Turca? Or Winter,Summer,Spring or Autumn from the four seasons?" Gilbert asked.

"If you were here when he told us you'd know.." Roderich stared daggers at the albino violinist.

There were many things Roderich could tolerate but being late and then acting as if you own the place, was certainly not one of them. No matter who it was. And that was one of the many MANY reasons why Roderich hated Gilbert to his very core.

"You know what i apologize for my tardiness. Now what piece are we starting with?" He looked from Roderich;to the conductor.

"Winter." The conductor said as he highlighted something in his score. Standing up straighter he looked around his orchestra. Wooden Baton going up in the air signaling them to get ready. They all sat at the edge of their chairs, bows just barely touching their strings. All their eyes on him watching his hands go down signaling them to start.

_And thus the orchestra played._

* * *

><p>They all slowly packed up and filed out of the concert hall after practice. Only a few more weeks till their performance and they had five pieces to perfect. They all knew how to play it now all they had to work on is tempo and sound. And once they perfected that, the show would be utterly perfect.<p>

Even if some of them had big egos and if they didn't exactly like each other. Once they started playing they all set aside their differences and felt the emotion of the piece. Gilbert being an example of this. No matter how big his ego was, or how full of himself he was. When he started playing he felt as if he was part of the music. It just came out so easily with minimal effort for Gilbert.

Then there were people who practiced for two to three hours at a time, perfecting the dynamic of the pieces. And playing them over and over again so many time they knew the song by memory; to have only made second violin. He was just one of those people who made something so difficult and complex look easy.

Roderich was like that too. Everything came easy. But he knew Gilbert would audition for the soloist piece or first chair and Roderich wasn't about to challenge him on that, So he auditioned for piano. Not saying he couldn't have beat out Gilbert, it's just when Gilbert gets determined there's no stopping him. And Roderich really didn't feel like getting into a death match over a chair.

Roderich had played violin before. In fact it was his second instrument, but he had always been slightly better at piano seeing that he'd played for years on top of years. And he actually preferred it. It was just easier and, less work. Soothing even. And it gave his hands a bit of a rest when they cramped from playing the violin repeatedly.

Gilbert finished packing his stuff, making sure his bow was loosened properly and his very expensive violin was secure. Austria just sat on his bench in front of the piano, putting his music together in order. He stood up pulling the fall board down over the keys, and pushing his glasses up off the bridge of his nose. When he turned and noticed a certain Albino staring at him.

"Yes? Did you want something imbecile?" Roderich asked turning his head towards the Silverette standing in the aisle-way.

"Hehe... nothing..." Gilbert turned to leave walking down the long aisle.

"Okay then." Roderich turned and walked away from his glossy piano, music in hand.

_Today had been an "interesting" day and who knew what tomorrow would bring._

* * *

><p>xXThanks!Xx<p>

Hoped you all liked it! Go feel free to watch/listen to the videos if you are curious or just haven't ever heard the pieces before. If you don't know what some of the words mean/are feel free to ask and I'll explain it the best i can. Or you could google it. Anyways hope it was enjoyable for you! Please review!

Songs Mentioned: (Remove spaces)

Rondo Alla Turca - Mozart

h t t p : / / www. youtube. com/ watch? v=se _Swf7 -68M

Winter - Four Seasons

h t t p : / / www. youtube. com/ watch? v= Yu6Hr9kd -U0 &feature =related

Summer - Four Seasons

h t t p : / / www. youtube. com/ watch? v= g65o WFMSoK0 &feature =related

Autumn - Four Seasons

h t t p : / / www. youtube. com/ watch? v=QOSg7 LFgt6Y &feature =related

Spring - Four Seasons (All four by Antonio Vivaldi)

http : / / www. youtube. com/ watch? v=l -dYNttdgl0 &feature =related

Pictures of Instruments:

Austria's Piano:

h t t p : / / www. mdg. de/ pictures/ fluegel. jpg (Take out the spaces)

Gilbert's Violin:

h t t p : / / image. rakuten. co. jp/ owariya-gakki/ cabinet/ violin/ sv240eu-03. jpg (Take out spaces)


	2. A Apaisé Argument

**Sorry for the big wait but I haven't been able to be on the computer lately cause my new laptop got viruses. So I'm on my old one just chilling. This Chapter has a bit of the back story to why Roderich and Gilbert hate each other(even though they don't go back in time) But.. here's chapter 2 hope you enjoy :)!**

* * *

><p>Roderich had intended on going over to Gilbert's house to tell him off. And since they'd been childhood friends it wasn't hard to find him. Gilbert had lived in the same house that he had since he was little. Both him and his little brother.<p>

Ludwig...If Roderich was correct.

They inherited the house from their father, after he'd died while the boys were still little. Gilbert was seven and little Ludwig was four and a half. Now Ludwig didn't remember their father to well, but Gilbert tried his best so his brother had someone to look up to at least. Gilbert tried to have fun and be social as a teen but he also had to be strong and mature for Ludwig when he went home. Their father's money lasted till Gilbert was about fifteen. Then he had to get a job which took up a lot of Gilbert's free time. After that his life consisted of; School, work, Ludwig, and music. He always had time for music no matter how busy his schedule got. And soon two things were sometimes all that mattered. Music and Ludwig. Sometimes Roderich felt bad for Gilbert. Almost pitied him. But it was none of Roderich's business. It was Gilbert's life and he'd do what he pleased with it.

Roderich had tried to help Gilbert out. but where did that ever get him? That got him two broken ribs, three-hundred dollars that "mysteriously" went missing, and a knife in the arm. And Roderich could of forgiven all of that. But what Gilbert did was unforgivable. And Roderich would never forgive him no matter what.

"Stupid bitch.." Roderich growled just loud enough that it was audible.

"Nice to see you too." Gilbert stood in the doorway having answered it without Roderich realizing it.

Gilbert stood staring. His face unamused by the un-awesome time he spent waiting for Roderich to say something. "Okay, look Roddy. Why are you here? You haven't been around here in years so this must be important. What did you come here to say?" Gilbert asked leaning against the door frame.

"I just came here to tell you, that.. that.. that you're an insufferable, pathetic, no- talent, worthless-"

Gilbert cut off Roderich's string of put-downs. "Is that really all you came around here to do? Put me down? And probably all because I was late today. Now isn't that right Roddy?" Gilbert smirked, causing Roderich to get frustrated at the pale silverette before him. "No. No. Now that isn't why you hate me is it?"

"Gilbert. Watch it." Roderich warned.

"What? Are you still mad about that?"

"Yes! Why the hell wouldn't I be?"

"Dude that's like ancient history and you should be thanking me. I did you a HUGE favor! She was a total slut!"

"I loved her you ass! How is that even doing me a favor?"

"Dude I was protecting you. She would have cheated on you anyways,"

"How do you even know that? I was going to marry her!"

"Dude, but what about bros before hoes?"

"Yea that rule didn't count anymore after you SLEPT WITH MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"Come on dude Elizabeta wasn't that into you. And besides I know you like dick better than pussy anyways."

"I DO NOT! I never have and I never will especially if it's yours!"

"Funny you say that 'cause you didn't seem to mind it when I pounded into you years ago.." Gilbert smiled.

"That. Never. Happened!" Roderich protested.

"Yeah..yeah.. I know.. and you never sucked my dick either.." Gilbert murmured.

Roderich's face turned bright red, and tried to play it off as he pushed his glasses up and pretended not to hear it.

"You know what Gilbert.." Roderich sighed. "I don't even know why I came here anymore." Roderich rubbed his temples.

"You know why Roddy," Gilbert stepped forward so they were toe-to-toe. He leaned forward so he was right next to Roderich's ear. "You know its cause you like me. No like isn't the correct term. More like... You find me hot." He purred into Roderich's ear. Before licking the shell.

Roderich's face turned as red as a cherry. As he shoved the red-eyed albino away from him.

"I'm leaving. I cant believe I thought you might of changed even a little." Roderich started to walk down the steps of the porch, before feeling his hand being grabbed.

And in a matter of seconds. Roderich was in Gilbert's arms; looking up into his Crimson eyes.

"But I have changed Roddy.. Come on, you're my only friend," He gripped on to Roderich's hand.

"What about Antonio and Francis? You seemed to be very close with them," Roderich rolled his eyes.

"Yea we were. But Francis fell in love with this purple eyed Canadian kid with wavy blond locks. And moved so he could be with him. And then Antonio fell in love with this cute little southern Italian boy. Lovino I think. And I haven't seen or heard from them in months." Gilbert pouted.

"I thought Francis was with Arthur?" Roderich questioned.

"Well he was but Arthur left him for this American kid. But I'm glad Arthur's gone. He was always killing our fun. But that new kid Francis is with is so freaking adorable! Francis must fuck that kid up during-" Roderich cut off Gilbert in mid sentence.

"OK!OK! That's enough I don't wanna hear about what Francis does in bed alright?" Roderich stated his face bright red.

Gilbert already knew why Roderich was red in the face which just made him laugh. And embarrassed Roderich even more.

"You really are an immature jerk aren't you?" Roderich glared still embarrassed.

"Yup but I never said I wasn't!" Gilbert smiled getting an elbow to the ribs. "Your a little feisty thing aren't you?" Gilbert teased.

"Oh shut up." Roderich rolled his eyes at the albino.

"So.. you wanna come inside?" Gilbert asked, a glint of hope in his crimson eyes.

"Um..sure..I don't see why not.." Roderich said a faint smile on his lips.

And those few words lit up Gilbert's face like the fourth of July. Their friendship was finally beginning to mend and now things could go back to the way they use to be before things went bad. And Roderich actually didn't mind it. There was no ulterior motive behind it. No sabotage. No nothing. Just the hope of fixing a broken friendship. Or at least that's what Roderich hoped...

* * *

><p><em><strong>And that's the end of chapter 2. Chapter 3 will be out soon hopefully :) So what do you guys think?<strong>_

Plz _**Review and Favourite :)**_


	3. A Subito Appearance

**_Hey guys long time no post! Well as you can see I'm back cause it's summer! I'm so stoked and I'll do my best to update as much as I can! But I can't promise anything yet, except for this chapter! So hope you enjoy it and here is The Third chapter of Hate Between a Pianist and a Violinist._**

* * *

><p>Rehearsals passed and everything was starting to run smoothly. There w as less fighting between sections, and this whole "friendship" thing between Roderich and Gilbert was actually working. And more importantly the whole orchestra was benefiting.<p>

It was mid March by now, and Gilbert and Roderich still managed to remain friends.

"You know it's been almost a month since we became friends again." Roderich stated as he walked over to Gilbert, who was loosening his bow.

Gilbert just chuckled a bit; "Oh was I supposed to get you a present?" he smiled.

"Only if you want too," Roderich smiled back.

"Well okay, what do you say we go out and get drinks tonight?" Gilbert asked.

"Sorry, I can't." Roderich apologized in advance.

"And why not?" Gil asked looking up from his violin.

"Because I-"Roderich was cut off by the sound of the entrance doors opening.

The bright lights on the stage blinded them enough where they couldn't see the persons face. They could tell she was a woman though. Gilbert had to squint his eyes to make out what she looked like. She had dark hair that went a few inches past the middle of her back, and curled at the ends. She was a decent height, maybe an inch or two shorter than Roderich. But she looked familiar to Gilbert.

"You ready Roderich?" She asked in a sweet but strong voice.

And in that instant Gilbert knew who she was.

"Elizaveta…" Gil said in almost a whisper.

She walked a few more feet before her face was visible and she was inches from the stage. her brown hair caressed her soft porcelain like face. And a single flower sat in her hair

"Nice to see you to, Gilbert." She smiled, the corner of her pink lips coming up.

And for once in Gilbert's life he was speechless.

"W-what are you doing here?" he asked stuttering a bit.

"I came to get Roderich for our dinner date," she stated.

Then instantly Gilbert's goofy smile vanished.

"Oh…" Gil shut his violin case, "Well you two should be off then."

"Gilbert-" Roderich started.

"Don't worry about it Roddy, I just remembered I have stuff to do anyways. So you just go and have fun, alright?" He lied, and topped it off with a smiled.

Roderich knew it was a lie, but the only choice he had was to go. He'd made the reservations weeks ago and couldn't just cancel without notice.

"I really am sorry thought Gilbert, maybe some other time?"

"Yeah sure," He said a bit bitterly, "As long as you aren't too busy." Gil grabbed his violin case and headed for the exit.

Roderich's eyes followed Gilbert as he exited the stage and headed for the exit doors at the back of the theatre. "See you later then?" Roderich asked hastily.

Gil just turned back slightly to look at him, "Yeah I guess." He said before walking out the doors.

_...o0o0o0_o...

Gilbert laid on the couch half naked and sleepy. He was watching some German movie he'd found while he was channel surfing, and was dozing in and out. It was getting late but he was to lazy to walk up stairs, so he decided roughing it on the couch was good enough.

He pulled the fuzzy black blanket around him, that laid across the arm of the chair. Gil tossed around a bit trying to get comfortable on the couch, before finding his spot and starting to fall asleep. Just as Gilbert felt himself falling asleep, he was awoken by a loud knocking at the door.

"Oh are you serious?" Gilbert said throwing the blanket off of him.

He stood up from the couch, stretching before walking over to the door.

"This better be good," Gilbert said yawning, not even caring who was on his porch.

"Gilbert.." Roderich said looking at the albino.

"Oh hey Roddy, what are you doing here? I thought you were on your "date" or something." Gilbert said.

"Oh well I was, my date was over about an hour ago and I decided to come over."

"Really where did you go?"

"Margaux,"

"Really that isn't an hour drive from here, why did it take so long?"

"You know traffic was really heavy..."

"Oh really?"

"No. I was just out side pacing debating whether to knock."

Gilbert just laughed a bit, "And why were you debating?"

"Because I was scared.."

"Scared of what?"

"This." Roderich kissed Gilbert.

The albino tensed for a minute before giving in and kissing back. Their tongues twined in each others mouth as they each fought for dominance. Gilbert soon won the battle between the two, then he tasted the alcohol.

'He's drunk.' Gilbert thought as he pulled away.

"What? Did I do something?" Roderich asked confused.

"You're drunk Roderich," Gilbert said flatly.

"So?"

"So, it means your acting like an idiot."

"Am not."

"You just kissed me."

"So I've wanted to do that since I met you."

Gilbert raised an eyebrow at the brunette and instantly Roderich knew he had said something he shouldn't have.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~End of Chapter 3~<strong>  
><em>

_Hahahahaha what will happen next? Who knows. Anyways hope you guys liked! This is gonna be a short Author's note so Please_ **REVIEW** and** FAVOURITE**.

_Oh and_ "**Margaux**"_ is a real restaurant in Berlin just so you all know ^^_


End file.
